baccanofandomcom-20200223-history
BACCANO! Trading Card Game
The BACCANO! Trading Card Game is an official card game manufactured and released by Movic on December 20, 2007 in association with the 2007 anime adaptation, with sixty-nine cards available to collect in total.AmiAmi (Archived). Before the cards were discontinued, they were obtainable by buying boxes at a standard retail price of 6300 yen. Each box contained fifteen packs; each pack contained eight randomly assorted cards; and Special (SP) cards were included at a rate of one SP Card per two packs.Movic (Archived). Each card has a numerical identification in their bottom right corner, making it possible to pinpoint which cards one has and one has not. The Cards The sixty-nine Baccano! cards fall into the following four categories: 'Opening Cards (9)' The nine opening cards are counted as cards #1-9. Their face-up sides feature two stills from the anime's opening credits, with the top image a character's nameplate and the bottom a normal still of the same character. Like the character cards, an opening card will have one of three possible symbols in its top right corner: a dagger; a coin; or a drinking glass. An opening card's icon does not strictly correspond to the character cards; for instance, while both the opening card and character card featuring Luck Gandor have the drinking glass, the opening card featuring Eve Genoard has the coin while her character card has the drinking glass. 'Memorial Scene Cards (27)' The twenty-seven memorial scene cards, counted as cards #10-36, feature none of the aforementioned icons. Instead, they each feature a single still frame per episode, with the card providing the name and number of the episode the still is from. Cards from the same episode share the same border color: for instance, cards from Episode 05 all have the same dark green border framing the single still. A memorial scene card's numerical identification is located in the bottom-right corner of the card's other side, which displays two smaller stills from the same episode. Just as multiple cards representing the same episode display different single stills, they also display different double stills on their flip sides. Memorial scene cards are printed horizontally, whereas the character cards, opening cards, and most but not all of the special cards are printed vertically. 'Character Cards (18)' The eighteen character cards are counted as cards #37-54. Each card features a character portrait taken from the anime's ending credits, with a uniquely colored vertical stripe down the card's left margin and their name printed in English. Like the opening cards, the character cards have one of three possible symbols in their upper right corner: a dagger; a coin; and a drinking glass. 'SP Cards (15)' Rather than serving as cards #55-69, the fifteen SP cards are counted separately as SP01-SP15. Most of their face-up sides showcase a tinted miniature version of Takahiro Kishida's main visual for the anime; each card's backside features a blown-up fragment of the same poster. If one has all fifteen SP cards in one's possession, one may arrange them as one would a jigsaw puzzle to form a complete image of the main visual. A shiny silver material is used for the visual's borders, which are black in the original poster. Cards SP13 and SP14 are not included as poster fragments; SP13 instead features a cropped portion of the art used for the cover of the Research Materials collection, while SP14 features art of Ladd Russo, Jacuzzi Splot, and Chané Laforet. It is possible they are not the only non-poster SP cards in the collection. Mini-Games The Movic webpage says the following about mini-game potential: "Specification cards for competitive mini games included." It is not yet clear what information these specification cards provided. References Category:Merchandise